Kissing Lessons
by OccultXLovers
Summary: Yahiko and Nagato are studying, and then Yahiko decides that Nagato likes Konan. He figures he should give Nagato some...lessons to help with his and Konan's relationship. AU, Shonen-Ai. First fic!


_A/N: Wooo, first YahNag fanfiction on this site!! (And probably only...) This is my first fanfic and I know it's horrible. :P You don't have to tell me that. I tried to get their personalities right (read the flashback like 50000000 times to get it. XD). Oh, and they're 16 here, and it's AU. 8D._

_Warnings : Shonen Ai (Yaoi?), AU, horrible writing, OOC. _

Two teen-aged boys sat a table in the middle of their dining room. One was doing his homework, and the other was messing around with his chair. Suddenly, the orange haired one's head popped up. His eyes looked as if he had just made a great realization. He turned his attention to his black haired friend.

"I heard you liked Konan."

Nagato's head perked up when he heard his friend. He turned towards him, and blushed a deep red. He quickly jerked his head away, and he heard Yahiko chuckle lightly to himself. Nagato glared slightly at the corner of his eye at the other boy.

"So, it's true!" Yahiko laughed.

"W-who told you? We're the only ones here...," Nagato's quiet voice asked, confused. Yahiko looked at him, opened his mouth, and then shut it again.

"Okay, so maybe I came up with it myself!" Yahiko stuck his tongue out.

Nagato turned to look at his friend, and then shook his head slightly. The black haired teenager turned his attention back to his book, trying to understand the homework assignment their teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, had assigned.

"You know, you're gonna have to kiss her one day," Yahiko told Nagato in a teasing voice. Nagato blushed red again, and then buried his face in the book.

"Shut up, Yahiko!"

"Awh, come on! You can't be _that _embarrassedabout it," Yahiko almost burst into laughter at his friends embarrassment, but held in his laughter. He put his hand on Nagato's shoulder, and tried to get his face out of the book. Nagato whined slightly.

"Don't tell me you're crying...," Yahiko muttered a bit. He rolled his eyes. Nagato was always so sensitive about random things, he would randomly burst out crying during action movies, or class.

"S-shut up!" Nagato yelled at him.

"Ya' gotta stop crying if you're gonna get a chick like Konan to notice you!" Yahiko laughed again.

Nagato looked up out of the corner of his eye at Yahiko. "She's my best friend....I think she's noticed me."

Yahiko stared into Nagato's eye, and then he smirked slightly. "I could give you some kissing lessons!" He shouted slightly. His eyes were wide and happy looking. Nagato lifted his head, and stared at his friend.

"K-kissing lessons? H-how could you do that?" Nagato asked, innocently.

Yahiko chuckled slightly, and then he grinned. "There's only way to teach someone how to kiss! Come 'ere!" He cried, grabbing Nagato's hand and dragging over to his side of the table. He sat him down on the chair next to him, and then shifted so they were facing each other.

Nagato was a deep red, and his hair covered his eyes. "Y-Yahiko?" He murmured.

"It's okay, Nagato! Just...lean forward!" Little did Nagato know that Yahiko had never kissed anyone before, ever. Nagato leaned in, and his face was a couple inches away from his friend's face.

"L-like this?" He asked timidly.

"Perfect!" Yahiko cheered in his face. _"People tilt their heads when they kiss don't they...?" _Yahiko thought to himself. He looked at Nagato's face, not far away from his, and removed some of Nagato's hair from his eyes. Nagato's unique eyes stared back into Yahiko's green ones.

"Uh...Tilt your head...And...come closer!" Yahiko told Nagato. Nagato cocked his head, and then pushed his face closer to Yahiko's face. Their faces were almost touching. Suddenly, Yahiko grabbed Nagato's collar and pushed his lips against his.

"Aah!" Nagato cried out. His cry was muffled by Yahiko's lips on his. His eyes were extremely wide, and his face was redder than before (if that were possible). Yahiko's eyes were equally as wide, and his face was a light pink color.

Yahiko pulled away from Nagato. "Put your arms around my neck?" He guessed at what he was supposed to do now. Nagato stayed in the same position he was in before, still wide eyed, and blushing a dark red. The black haired teenager moved his arms slowly around Yahiko's neck, and stayed like that.

"Kiss me again," Yahiko told Nagato. Nagato stayed still, just staring at Yahiko. Yahiko was beginning to blush a darker pink. Nagato's staring was making him feel uncomfortable. He leaned in closer to Nagato, and planted his lips on his again.

Yahiko moved closer to Nagato, and was trying to get as close as the chairs would allow him. They're lips remained unmoving, and their eyes were interlocked with each others. Nagato grabbed his own hand. Yahiko pulled away from him, and then looked at him.

"_Is this the part where people use their tongues...?" _Yahiko thought to himself.

"Open your mouth?" Yahiko said to Nagato, in a questioning tone.

"W-what?" Nagato stuttered. Nagato looked at Yahiko, and then at the floor, trying to hide his embarrassment. "W-what do we do after that?" He asked Yahiko.

"We...Uh...We...I'll tell you later!" Yahiko spluttered to Nagato. "_Would it be easier to kiss him if he was on my lap...?" _Yahiko looked at Nagato.

"Get up," Yahiko demanded, "And then sit on me." Nagato unlocked his fingers slowly. He stood up cautiously. Nagato flipped his legs on either side of Yahiko, and then sat down on his lap. Nagato was now a couple inches taller than his orange haired "friend."

Nagato placed his arms around Yahiko like he was told to before, tilted his head, and placed his lips against Yahiko's. The orange haired boy opened his mouth slowly. Nagato followed slowly.

They moved apart slowly. "W-what now?" Nagato asked nervously.

"We...stick your tongue out?" Yahiko questioningly told him. Nagato's eyes widened even more, and his blush that was starting to go away, darkened again. "W-what?"

"Just do it!" Yahiko snapped. Nagato winced slightly. "Sorry...," Yahiko muttered. Nagato stuck out his tongue bashfully. "_What am I supposed to do now?! "_ Yahiko yelled in his thoughts. Nagato leaned closer to Yahiko, and then placed his mouth on Yahiko's.

Yahiko blushed a dark red when he felt Nagato's tongue against his tongue. Nagato looked as though he was going to faint, his eyes were huge and his face was entirely a blood red. Yahiko pulled away slowly.

They looked into each other's eyes, and then they pressed their lips together, with more pressure than before. Their movements were jerky, and you could definitely tell they were not experienced in the area of kissing.


End file.
